Dorky Christmas
by xscreenwriterx
Summary: (USING THE FAMOUS DOTTY-BOX'S 2P!USUK FROM TUMBLR.) Alfred tries to find his dorky British lover a present for Christmas and when he does come up with something is the idea too corny and cliche? Well find out and read it yourself!


**PLEASE READ! These are not my 2p!usuk this is Dotty-Box's 2p's! I just came up with this idea using them! If you haven't seen her art on tumblr I suggest you do! ONCE AGAIN THIS ISN'T MY 2P'S IT'S DOTTY-BOX'S. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER. NOW THEN START THE STORY.**

* * *

The air outside is cold and the winds were dull. It was cold but it wasn't a cold that left you in a freezing mess, it was a dull kind of cold. Though be it blunt it was still a nuisance to the male with bored russet eyes and neat auburn hair. It didn't show in his emotionless face he was in fact growing annoyed with the situation he was wedged in.

How did this even happen…? Oh yeah.

It all started two days before. Minor Christmas decorations were around the home, Alfred said he didn't want it to go overboard since it would become annoying and a waste of electricity and space. It still gave a nice Christmas feel though. Arthur was on the floor wrapping up the last set of gifts he had for everyone. He cut the ribbon with safety scissors since Alfred refused to let the fluorescent orange-haired male use any other type of scissors thinking that he'd find a way to hurt himself in the process. "Done!" Arthur let out a content sound.

Alfred looked up from the chemistry book he was reading. "It's been pestering me for a while. Why do you waste all your useful time to wrap up boxes of gifts and whatnot?"

The cheery British male just smiled as he sat down on the comfort of their couch. 'Their couch' it still gave Arthur the jitters that they were a couple. After all he did wait an awful amount of time. In response he gave a shrug. "I just enjoy showing a good job. If you actually put care and effort in it besides just cramming it in a box or messily gift wrapping it I think… I don't know it just means more."

Alfred hummed, not really understanding but went along with his boyfriends oversentimental ways. He noticed a lot of presents, for Matthew and Alice, even Kiku too but for some reason it bothered him when during his observation he has yet to see his name in the sea of presents. "You sure do have numerous amounts of presents." Alfred said trying to keep his voice nonchalant which was really not challenge at all.

"Looks like I do. Your present sure was a hassle to get all prepared." Arthur's blue irises looked around shyly. It wasn't the first gift he gotten for Alfred but it sure was the first since they're relationship. He wanted this to be perfect. An incredibly small smile was placed on Alfred's lips but admittedly faded as he realized something. He hasn't gotten a gift for Arthur.

Alfred wasn't a type to freak out about such a silly thing such as this but having his boyfriend deliver a great gift to him while he was empty handed made him feel like an idiot and Alfred Jones was no idiot.

**PRESENT**

And that's where he ended up today, in the dull cold, roaming the stores as the sun slowly started to set. He was ready to give up at that point and just give him one of his chemistry books but he couldn't give him that… Also he couldn't bare part with his (godly) scientific books.

In the end he sat in a local café and was debating what to get him. Pulling out a sheet of clean white paper and a mechanical pencil he decided to write down his ideas…

…

The paper remained blank as time ticked on. "This is too troublesome." Alfred mumbled as he huffed. He looked around to find anything at all, nothing but cheep coffee and pastries. Two young adults pranced their way in the café shop talking insensitively loud. Alfred never understood why people insisted talking obnoxiously loud to disturb others with conversations that no one even bothered to care about.

"That poem he wrote was like a piece of art!"

"I know right!"

The talking was hard to ignore. One, it was rudely loud and two, it sort of gave the russet eyed male an idea. Poem? Quite cliché really but it wasn't bad. Focusing on how his words flow he had an image and started scribbling down neatly on the paper. He did his best flowing the words onto pages until he realized he was almost finished with the page. Writing a final line he sighed in content. Reading over a slight ruby tint swept over his cheeks. How… Corny.

Alfred got up sighing as he walked home. Tomorrow they will be exchanging gifts and no doubt that he had a feeling his gift wouldn't exactly blow his British boyfriend away. Giving up he walked in a store and bought a nice red candle as a back-up present. Well it's now or never.

* * *

The usual gang of friends and even unexpected guests were here giving one another gifts of all kinds. It was a jolly mood as some would say. Matthew hasn't even blown up on someone's face during the evening! It was a Christmas miracle.

While everyone was thanking each other Arthur departed from the crowd and tugged at Alfred's sleeve so that he would know to come with him. The pair walked outside into the cold, this time slightly more powerful than yesterday's dull frost. Alfred shivered a bit and a puff of white smoke passed his lips, definitely colder than yesterday. "Care to explain why you wanted us to come here."

Arthur was gave a smile. "Well Alfie, I thought it was more appropriate to give you your present out here than in with all those crowded people. Now close your eyes." He said in an innocent tone yet with a dash of excitement.

Alfred wanted to protest at his childish actions but decided to oblige and shut his eyes waiting. He heard some sort of shuffling and sounds like "oomph" and "humph" like he was dragging something. "O-okay, open your eyes!" He heard the British man say.

He opened his eyes and let out a gasp. There before his eyes he saw a lovely- No incredible- No, there wouldn't even any words to describe the brand new telescope with a nice red bow on it. "I-it's… Arthur how did you-"

He smiled happily. "Whenever you see that telescope on the store's window I can just see you longing it, is all. I thought it suited you nicely." Arthur rubbed his arm awkwardly yet felt proud. Alfred glided his hand on the telescope. My lord it was brilliant. Such a fantastic device with so many amazing parts, he couldn't wait to use this for science.

Arthur shifted in place humming looking around. Alfred looked down pulling out the sheet of paper. How could this wonderful telescope compare to this short corny poem? "Um… Arthur. I created this. It doesn't compare to the standards of yours but… Yeah."

The orange haired male blinked and took the paper in his hands to read. Alfred scratched the back of his head. "It's probably not what you expecting." Arthur's face flared red as he read them poem over feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"Arthur, Like two foci of an elliptical  
Your eyes entice me  
Cause my cardiac muscles  
To palpitate  
As I estimate the distance  
Between us  
I've arrived  
At the conclusion  
That you're sitting  
Approximately 5 feet and 11 inches  
Away from me  
7 and one half millimeters closer  
Than yesterday  
As you sit there  
And I calculate your potential energy  
I find myself wishing  
That I could change  
Y= mx + b  
Into y = Unext2me  
You are my complementary angle  
I long to whisper  
That Newton's laws  
Were created just for you  
Of course that's not true  
But it feels like logic doesn't matter anymore  
Because my feelings for you are growing exponentially  
Like radiation, you penetrate through my skin  
You watched my veins branch like fractals  
Somehow in me I find the courage to kiss your lips  
You listened to the logarithm my heart produced  
How cliché really as we turned to nervous wrecks as we parted  
At a near inaudible frequency  
Like absolute zero  
All molecules within me halted  
In that moment  
Your centripetal force sent me spinning  
I can't doubt the term opposites attract anymore  
It figures  
Seeing as the probability of someone else like you out there  
Is exactly 1 in 10,032  
But as long as I have 1  
I'll cosine my name on a love note  
Addressed to right to you  
You are the Pascal behind my triangle  
And you can count on the fact  
What can I say?  
We make the perfect chemical bond  
-Alfred"

It took a few times to process what some of it meant but when he did get it Arthur could feel his heart melt and the red in his face overpowering him. "But you know if it didn't come to your hopes than I got you this thing." Alfred said continuing to ramble on pulling out the candle stick. Before he could ramble on further a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him. Alfred stumbled back in surprise his boyfriend hid his red face in his chest, hesitantly he wrapped his arms around the other thinking it was the best thing to do in that situation. Arthur's heart still pounded from the sheer romance, yes it was very nerdy and had a lot of confusing words but still he believed it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.

Arthur mumbled something in his chest. "Hm? What was that?" The science man asked. Arthur's face lowered, if possible turning even redder, he was comparison to a tomato. "I-I love you." The red-head spoke softly as he trembled slightly in Alfred's arms. It was Alfred's turn to feel the red rush to his face.

'What do I say? What do I do? This is just- All so-'

With his mind running a mile he did anything he can. He held Arthur's face up and pressed his lips against his. The smaller man made a small mewl sound as he tightly shut his eyes and leaned into the kiss. They both fit perfectly even if the kiss was clumsy and hesitant it still felt amazing. Dare they say created sparks?

Alfred slowly pulled away both of them beet red. The coldness from before melted away and all they felt was warmth. "… I love you too." It was quick, fast and almost inaudible but Arthur heard it. He felt like his heart pound even harder and now, so did Alfred's. The hugged each other and just stayed like that in their own comfortable warmth.

It was one Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**I HAD A LOT OF HELP FROM MY NERD FRIEND WITH THAT POEM SO CREDIT GOES TO HER TOO. A REMINDER THIS ISN'T MY 2P!USUK. THIS IS DOTTY-BOX'S. SHE'S AN AMAZING ARTIST AND IF YOU LIKE DORKY, NERDY CUTENESS YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. WELL THEN. LOVE A DUCK, BE CAUTIOUS OF BUNNIES AND LOVE YAOI. THAT IS ALL.**


End file.
